


Make Me Feel Again

by ShandiStrutter



Series: Chronicles of KISSteria [6]
Category: Guns N' Roses, Hanoi Rocks, KISS (US Band), Mötley Crüe, Steel Panther
Genre: Alcohol, Assassination Attempt(s), Forgiveness, Gun Violence, Healing, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Loneliness, Love Triangles, Multi, Partying, Polyamory, Public Nudity, Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2020-10-18 21:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandiStrutter/pseuds/ShandiStrutter
Summary: A tragedy forces Ace to leave KISS. Without his lover StarChild has been deep in despondency..until someone unexpected comes back into his life~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the kind of stuff that stems from a pathetically lonely soul. Enjoy~

StarChild could never forget how he lost his beloved Space Prince. No matter how hard he tried.

_ **~Earth, 1982~** _

“We gotta talk, Starshine.” Paul always grew nervous when Ace was serious. He took his lover’s hand as he sat down next to him. “Acey? What’s wrong?” Ace couldn’t bring himself to speak. He just pulled his lover close and started sobbing. “Acey..!” Paul held his crying lover tightly, stroking his hair. “What’s happened, my love? Please tell me..” Ace waited until he had calmed down significantly before he spoke. “I..I just received a message from Jendell.. While my parents were on Planet Laddax..there was a violent earthquake. Laddax has an unstable core. The planet’s inhabitants wanted to relocate to Jendell and Kandarr. They just wanted to help..and now..” Paul’s stomach sank. “Oh no..you don’t mean..” 

“..they’re gone..” 

“Gods…I’m so sorry, Acey..” he cried along with his lover as they held each other. Guilt began to twist inside of him. Were his powers weakening? Had they been on Earth too long? Why hadn’t he had a premonition about this? He could have done something! Warned them! “What’s..going to happen to Jendell now..?” Ace closed his eyes. “As their oldest..I must return..and take over their duties as King.”

“You..have to leave then..” 

“Yeah..” 

Paul never thought he’d be forced to experience what Gene felt when he left his husband behind to come to Earth. And now the love of his life was leaving him. He understood why, of course he did. But still.. He already began to feel as if half of his heart was missing. He pulled Ace close, clinging to him and kissing him deeply. “I will miss you so much..my love..my Space Ace..” 

“I know, Starshine..I’ll miss you too. Come to Jendell when you return to KISSteria again..and we can get married~”

“Y-you mean it..?”

“Sure do~” 

Gods, did he love this man. As they shared another deep loving kiss, Paul could feel Ace’s body vibrate as he built up his power. Lighting struck the ground beside them, opening up a portal. Paul stared one last time into those dark sparkling eyes he adored. “Promise..promise you won’t forget me.” 

“Never~” 

Reverting back to his SpaceMan form, Ace walked slowly into the portal, and out of Paul’s life. He sank to the ground and wept.

* * *

_**~Earth, November 1983~**_

KISS of course continued on. As if answering a silent call Vinneketh had appeared for their auditions. Using the human name Vinnie Vincent, he replaced Ace as the band’s lead guitarist. How very nice for Gene. Having his husband and child with him on Earth to do all the _wonderful_ things married couples do. Paul was happy for him, but at the same time incredibly jealous. Ace hadn’t contacted him in months. He knew he shouldn’t be so selfish. Being the King of an entire realm was a taxing job for certain. But he couldn’t shake the feeling of being forgotten. When he’d had enough of Gene and Vinnie’s public displays of affection after their latest concert he turned and left. 

Paul knew he had obligations to the band. They were still on their Lick It Up tour in Europe after all. But just for one night he wanted to be as far away from KISS as possible. Using his power, he transported himself back to the U.S. To California. He liked it there in the winter. By sheer chance he happened to find himself in San Diego. People were lined up around the block to get into the Fox Theater for a concert that night. Curious, he went to get a closer look. There was a huge lit up display on the sign above the doorways.

**TONIGHT ONLY **

** MÖTLEY CRÜE LIVE**

** SHOUT AT THE DEVIL TOUR ‘83**

That name..it sounded so familiar. Then a sudden realization hit him. “I-it couldn’t be..” He couldn’t see for himself. At least not the normal way. Tickets had sold out months ago. It was too dangerous to use his power with so many witnesses. He’d have to do this the Earthling way. There were back doors into the theater. Probably heavily guarded. He wondered if he should take the risk. Why not? The worst that would happen is he’d be rudely dismissed. So he went for it. Unfortunately once he was through the door he was immediately grabbed by security. “You’re not supposed to be back here, sir.” one of them said with a stern look. The other guard who was significantly younger looked at him with a bit of shock. “Hey! Aren’t you Paul Stanley?” The older guard sighed. “Don’t be stupid, kid. He could just be–”

“No, this is totally him! I’d recognize him anywhere! Love your music, man! KISS rocks!!” Paul chuckled. “Thank you..always nice to be appreciated by fans~ I can autograph something for you if you like~” The kid’s eyes lit up like stars. “For real?! That would be so cool!!” The older guard just looked on perplexed as he signed the kid’s shirt. “Thanks a lot, Mr. Stanley!! My friends are gonna be _so_ jealous!! Is there something I can do for ya? Anything?” This was most certainly an interesting turn of events~ “Well..I hoped I could wait for the guys backstage. I’d wondered if they’d consider opening for us..or maybe a joint performance~” The older guard shook his head but the kid hastily agreed. “Yeah sure! Anything you want, Mr. Stanley! The Green Room is back this way!” This was definitely going to be a crazy story to tell. Once he was shown the right way to go Paul smiled and patted the young guard on the shoulder. “Thank you very much for your help~ Hope to see you in the crowd when our tour brings us here~” He nodded enthusiastically. “Oh you bet, Mr. Stanley! I’ll be in the front row!” Such a sweet kid~ He’d have to remember his face.

While he sat waiting he could hear them playing. It was loud and wild and made his heart race. He hadn’t felt that kind of excitement in a long time, not even with his own music. Yes, coming here was the best idea he’d ever had. He noticed band posters scattered across the walls. Looking up at them he smiled. His suspicions had been right. “Who would have thought? Here of all places.. Maybe it’s fate~” When the concert was over he could hear his blood racing in his ears. They’d be back here soon. He’d see _him_. He crossed his hands over his chest as if to keep his heart from bursting out. He wasn’t going to run away. Not this time. The loud and rowdy voices of the band drew closer and closer, making him dig his fingers into the chair he was sitting in to keep from bolting. The first one to enter the room wasn’t who he was expecting. Blond hair. Incredibly good looking. Radiating with a chaotic sexual energy. When their eyes met Paul instantly felt that energy enter him, making him feel warm and feverish. “Well well..what do we have here~?” the blond smirked and sauntered closer. “Didn’t think there’d be anybody here waitin’. You lookin’ for me, pretty baby~? You wanna have some fun~?” Something inside of him wanted _so_ badly to say yes, and he couldn’t figure out why. He could feel a flush cover his cheeks. A pleasant heat began to grow slowly between his legs. He parted his lips, his breaths coming out in soft gasps. “I…” _What was happening?_ The blond reached out to stroke his lips. “Why don’t we get outta here..and I’ll show ya a damn good time~” 

_“Vince.”_

A voice. A familiar voice. Vince huffed and turned around. With no eye contact the trance was easily broken. “D’you mind? I’m tryin’ to seal a deal here.” Paul quickly got up from the chair to try to compose himself but ended up tripping over his own feet instead. _‘Way to go, StarChild..’ _he said to himself as he braced for a hard fall to the floor. Which never came. Because someone caught him. “Hey, careful there.” his rescuer said. “We don’t need somebody–wait. I don’t fuckin’ believe it. Is that you..Princess..?” Paul looked up and smiled. Gods, did he miss looking into those gorgeous eyes. 

“Hello, Nikki~” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul takes a small step into Mötley Crüe’s crazy world, but finds himself needing something else..

“Holy shit, Princess..I can’t believe it’s you. Even without all those fancy markings on your face I’d know it anywhere~” Hearing that made Paul’s heart flutter. He wrapped his arms around Nikki’s shoulders and held him close. “I’ve missed you too~ I never expected to run into you here of all places. How long have you been here?” 

“Couple years. You?” 

“About..12 years?”

“Fuck. Guess I’ll have to look up your older albums~” 

“I can give you some~” 

They were interrupted by Vince’s exasperated sigh. "Just catch up with me at the usual spot. I wanna drink.” He deliberately forced himself between them as he walked out. Paul frowned. “Is he okay?” Nikki just snorted. “He’s fine. He’s just pissed off cause he didn’t score with you. He’ll get over it when he’s got some chick shaking her tits in his face~” Paul laughed softly. He actually missed hearing those crude words. “Why don’t you come with us? We’re in California 10 days for the tour and we’ve got the night off before we head to Santa Monica so we’re gonna party like it’s goin’ out of style~” That sounded so wonderful. What he wouldn’t give to just forget about KISS and stay with Nikki..but he’d never hear the end of it. Primarily from Gene. He sighed. “I can..come with you tonight..but I have to go back in the morning. KISS is touring in Europe right now..and I kinda ditched them to come here.” Nikki laughed. “The prim and proper Princess playing hooky? Say it ain’t so!” When he blushed Nikki laughed harder and ruffled his curls. “Where’s my _real_ Princess and what have you done with him~?” What a callback~ “Well, Nikki..maybe you can help me find him tonight~” 

“There you are! The fuck’ve you been doin’?” Tommy ran up behind them when they left the room. “Y’know Vince and Mick are already down there right? I’ve been waitin’ for–” He stopped when Paul looked at him. “Ohhh I see…y’found somebody for us to play with~ What’s your name, sexy~?” Nikki rolled his eyes. “Y’don’t recognize him? Take a good look.” Tommy leaned close to Paul’s face with narrowed eyes. “Uhh..sorry. Drawin’ a blank. We met him before? Cause I’m sure I’d remember~” Paul shook his head. “Maybe you’d recognize me more with a star over my eye~?” 

“A star..? I don’t– wait..no way!! You’re Prince Hottie from KISSteria!!” 

“Congratulations, you win~” 

“Oh yeah? You gonna give me a nice prize~? Hey!!” Tommy ducked when Nikki tried to smack him in the head. “C’mon, man..sharing is caring~” 

_“No.”_

Paul playfully pushed them aside and walked on ahead. “It’s getting hot in here~ I’ll be waiting at the end of the hall when you two decide to stop bickering like horny teenagers~” Feeling their eyes on him, he turned his head and blew them a kiss. 

“_Fuck_ Nikki lemme have some of that~” 

“I wouldn’t even let Vince touch him. I’m sure as hell not gonna make an exception for you.” 

“You greedy asshole!” 

“Deal with it. C’mon I wanna catch up to him.” 

“We’re gonna change first right? Cause we’re fuckin’ gross.”

“Obviously.” 

Paul was leaning against the wall with crossed arms and tapping his foot impatiently by the time Tommy and Nikki met up with him again. At least they looked a lot nicer in fresh clothes. “It’s impolite to keep a girl waiting~” Nikki just smirked and wrapped an arm around his waist. “Promise to make it up to you later~” Tommy brazenly groped his ass while Nikki wasn’t looking. This was going to be an eventful night~ 

* * *

“Where are we going anyway?” Paul asked as the Twins led him downstairs to the building’s basement. “Relax, Princess~” Nikki said, holding him closer. “This is where the after party’s happenin’~ Just stick with me and you’ll be fine~” The room was loud. Full of rowdy people dancing and drinking. Probably getting high in the bathrooms. Definitely fucking in them too. Paul immediately felt uncomfortable. They found Mick at a table and sat down to join him. “’Bout time you got here.” he said, leaning back in his chair and taking a long drink from his bottle. “Vince already started without ya.” Tommy spotted Vince in the crowd dancing with a topless girl. “Yep, I see ‘im! If you’ll all excuse me I think I’d like to get in on that myself~” Paul fully expected Nikki to follow, but he stayed right there next to him. “You’re not going?” 

“Nah. Would be a bit of a dick move if I asked you to stick with me and then went off somewhere else wouldn’t it?” 

“Fair point.” 

“Not a fan of this are ya?”

“Not particularly.” 

“You can’t tell me that KISS doesn’t party like this~”

“No I can’t..but I don’t really participate. At least..I haven’t for a while. I haven’t wanted to.” 

Nikki frowned. There was definitely a lot more behind that. “You wanna get outta here?” 

“Yes please.” 

“C’mon then.” Getting up from his chair Nikki patted his bandmate’s shoulder. “Will you let the guys know we ducked out? I’ll seeya back at the hotel.” Mick nodded. “Just be careful out there, kid. If we have to bail your ass out again I’m kickin’ it.” Paul raised an eyebrow. “What is he talking about~?” 

“Long story. Tell ya later~” 

“Can’t wait to hear that little tale~” 

Paul found himself a little envious of Mötley Crüe’s much larger tour bus. At least until he saw the inside. He laughed and shook his head. “I think it’s about time you get someone to do some cleaning around here~” Nikki guided him by the hand towards the back. “Don’t worry, Princess..my bed is nice and clean~” He grinned and pulled Paul close for a kiss. “Y’know..we got the bus to ourselves for a few hours..how ‘bout we make up for lost time~?” How could he say no? Nikki Terror’s charm was totally irresistible. As soon as he nodded he found himself on the bed with Nikki on top of him, kissing and biting at his neck. Memories of them together at the Palace flooded back instantly, overtaking all rational thought. He closed his eyes and moaned, wrapping his legs around Nikki’s waist. “Gods I’ve missed you so much, Nikki…I need you..please..take me..make me yours..” Nikki’s breath tickled his ear as he laughed. “Baby..you’ve been mine again from the moment I saw you~” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A disturbing dream convinces Paul to face reality.

_“How could you do this to me, Starshine? I thought you loved me!”  
_

_“I do!!”  
_

_“This is how you show your love for me?! By sleeping with him?!”   
_

_“I-I was lonely..I’m sorry!!”  
_

_“That’s the dumbest excuse I’ve ever heard. I can’t believe I ever thought you would stay loyal to me while I was gone. We’re done.”   
_

_“Acey **please!!**”   
_

_“Don’t say my name ever again.” _

_ **“ACEY COME BACK!!”**  
_

When Paul finally forced himself awake there were tears in his eyes. He sat up and sighed heavily, pushing damp hair out of his face. He looked over at Nikki who was still laying face down and sleeping soundly. He must not have been moving that much if he hadn’t woken him up too. He gently stroked Nikki’s back, his fingers tracing the outlines of his Sun tattoo. His skin was soft..and so very warm. He craved that warmth. That closeness. It was the one thing he missed so badly with Ace not being there. He leaned down and kissed the Sun’s face causing Nikki to stir. “Mmm..that feels nice, Princess..but shouldn’t you be sleepin’..?” 

“I don’t want to sleep anymore.”

“Bad dream or somethin’?” 

“Yes..” 

Nikki sat up and pulled Paul close. “You wanna talk about it?” 

“No..but I should.” Laying his head on Nikki’s shoulder he closed his eyes. “I think..I’m falling in love with you..” He looked up and glared as Nikki struggled to hold in his laughter. “It’s not funny!!” 

“It kind of is, Princess. Aren't you kinda jumpin' the gun a little?” 

“The point is I shouldn’t have these feelings! I'm already with someone else!”

“If you love this other guy so much then what’re you doin’ with me?” 

Paul fell silent. He had absolutely no idea how to answer that. It was a perfectly valid question too which made it even more difficult to answer. “Ace..had to go back home. His parents died and he had to take their place as ruler of Jendell. He promised he’d stay in contact with me..and he did for a few months..but after that I heard nothing. M-maybe I’m being selfish. I know ruling an entire realm by yourself is not an easy task..but I’ve just felt so terribly alone. The tour’s been a nightmare. Gene’s husband came to replace Ace in the band and I’d see them together..always together all the time. I was jealous.. so I left. I didn’t plan to come to California. It was completely random. Then I saw that Mötley Crüe was performing here..and there you were just when I needed you.” Nikki chuckled. “I’m good like that~ Only question I have is why do we have to bring love into it?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Listen, Princess..if you go down that path with me it’s gonna be nothin’ but trouble. Don’t get me wrong..I like havin’ you here. I especially like makin’ you scream~ Personally I don’t see anything wrong with what we’ve got right now.” Paul looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “And what _do_ we have?” 

“Think of us as bein’ ‘friends with benefits’. We get together once in a while, we fool around, it doesn’t go any further than that. I’m just sayin’..if you still want your SpaceMan we gotta keep this casual. It’s not that I don’t care about ya..I don’t wanna see your _actual _relationship fall apart.” Paul turned away. It did hurt..but maybe Nikki was right. Especially if the dream he had was any indication. Maybe _he_ should make some effort to contact Ace instead of always waiting for him. He hugged Nikki tightly and kissed his cheek. “I have a lot of thinking to do before I agree to this.” He pulled his watch out from under the pillow. “I..have to get going now. It’s going to be daylight there soon and I don’t need them asking me questions if they don’t see me.” Nikki pulled him close again for another kiss. “Safe trip, babe. I’ll be thinkin’ about you while I’m playin’~” Paul laughed. “Don’t do that! Leather pants are terribly uncomfortable if they get too tight~”

They shared a laugh and once last kiss before Paul transported himself back to KISS’s hotel in Brussels. He gently ruffled Eric’s fluffy hair and went out onto the balcony to watch the sun rise. He would attempt to see his beloved Space Prince..no..King again that night. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul finds out why Ace hadn’t been contacting him..and it’s worse than he imagined..

A terrible fear crept its way into Paul’s mind throughout the day. By the time it was dusk the feeling was simply unbearable. When Eric asked him if he wanted to join him, Vinnie and Gene for dinner that night he declined, saying he didn’t feel well. Eric offered to stay behind but he again declined. “Please don’t worry about me.” he said. “Go on! I think I’ll be fine once I get some rest. I actually..didn’t sleep very well last night..” Eric still looked concerned but lamented. “Alright..if you say so. Just take care of yourself okay?” They waved to each other and Eric left. When he was alone he went to work on concentrating his power, glowing a bright purple. 

_Ace…Ace can you hear me?_

No answer.

_Please, Ace..it’s StarChild. Where are you?_

Still no answer, which only made his feelings of fear worsen. He couldn’t stand it any longer. He had to go to Jendell. Channeling his energy through playing his guitar he was finally able to build up enough to transport himself back home, immediately rushing to the Star Portal. 

* * *

Upon his arrival at Jendell’s Royal Palace the guards descended on him with weapons drawn. He raised his hands in surrender. “I mean no harm. I..I’m here to see your King..” 

“STAND DOWN!!” 

At the shouted command the guards backed away. They lowered their weapons but they still kept their suspicious gazes on him. They stood at attention as a young Jendellian approached clad in royal garments. StarChild was a little taken aback at how similar his face markings looked to Ace’s. “Do none of you recognize the Prince of KISSteria when you see him? Off with all of you! March!” The guards bowed and quietly went back to their posts. “I apologize for them.” the Jendellian bowed graciously. “I am Tomaziel, personal assistant to the King. It’s an honor to welcome you here, Prince StarChild. I’m afraid the Palace has been on high alert ever since the King fell ill. The Council thinks it may have been an assassination attempt.” StarChild went pale. “Oh Gods..that’s why he.. …please..can you take me to him?” Tomaziel frowned. “I’m not certain if that’s wise. The Council is insistent on no one being alone with him.” That was to be expected. Especially if the Council’s suspicions were correct. “You can stay with me then. Please, I beg you. I haven’t seen him in such a long time. Maybe there’s something I can do.” 

“I..really shouldn’t..but..I’ll do it just this once. Follow me.” 

Tomaziel quietly led StarChild upstairs to the Royal Chamber, raising an eyebrow when he saw the door slightly ajar. He sighed. “I swear some of the servants have no idea how to close a door.” He pushed the door open, only to see someone standing at his King’s bedside. “HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!!” He shot lighting at the intruder but he simply jumped out of the way. StarChild joined him, shooting beams from his Star Eye. Unfortunately he only managed to graze the intruder’s shoulder. “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?!” Leaping to the window he looked back and smirked, most of his face obscured by a mass of dark, curly hair. “I’d say you’ve got about 10 minutes to say goodbye to your King. We’ll be sure to send flowers~” He jumped out just as Tomaziel attacked again, and disappeared without a trace. StarChild sat on the edge of the bed and took his lover’s hand, noticing two small bleeding puncture marks on the inside of his forearm. Was that a bite? Opening one of Ace’s eyes he gasped when he saw it glowing a bright blue. 

“H-he’s placed himself in suspended animation! Tomaziel, get someone in here quickly! He’s been poisoned!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> StarChild wants to find Ace’s assassin! But he can’t do it alone..

StarChild paced outside of Ace’s room for what seemed like an eternity. When Tomaziel finally came out he looked at him with panicked eyes. “How is he? Is he going to make it?” Tomaziel sighed. “I think we have everything under control now. The poison was..something called venom..from a creature called a cobra. Do you know of it?” StarChild nodded. “Yes. They’re native to Earth. I’ve no doubt that’s where the assassin came from. I have to pick up his trail. He must answer for what he’s done!” Tomaziel was of course in full agreement. “You’re absolutely free to use our Lighting Portal. Take this communicator with you. It will keep you in direct contact with me. If I find anything here I will make sure I inform you immediately.” StarChild smiled. “Thank you, Tomaziel. You’ve been a great help to me. I know Ace’s life is safe in your hands~” 

* * *

Upon his return to Earth, StarChild wondered how he should start his search. Maybe Vinnie had some insight that might help? It was worth a try. He went to Vinnie and Gene’s room and knocked. Vinnie opened the door, thankfully still fully clothed. “StarChild? What are you doing out of bed? And in your true form? Fox told us you were ill.” He glanced down at the floor. “Forgive me but..that was a bit of a lie. I..went to Jendell to see if I could find out why I hadn’t heard from Ace. S-someone tried to kill him. Right now he’s recovering from being poisoned. I need your help. The poison was cobra venom. We think the assassin may have come from this planet. I have to find him.” Vinnie frowned. “This is indeed troubling. Please come in. I will use my power to attempt to pick up a trail.” Gene peeked out from the bathroom. “Who is it, Treasure?” 

“It is StarChild, Beloved. I am going to help him locate an assassin.” 

“A what? What’s happened?” 

“Someone tried to end SpaceMan’s life with poison. The perpetrator of such a vile action must be brought to justice.”

“Ace. Is he alright?” 

StarChild nodded. “He’s fine for now. An antivenom was administered before the poison could do any serious damage. But now that he’s in a self-induced coma he’s vulnerable. I have to stop the assassin before he tries again.” Vinnie glowed brightly, floating slightly above the floor. His voice boomed as he spoke.

**“There..are five. Killing..is their profession. The one you seek..a mysterious face..surrounded by..dark curly locks… Unlike the others..he prefers the slow..agonizing death of venom.. He hides in the dark…like the snakes he adores.. C-Cali..fornia..ahh..that is all I see..” **StarChild patted his shoulder.“Thank you, Vinnie. That’s quite enough. I think I know who to ask to find out more.” Gene grabbed his arm as he turned to leave. “You’re not going without me. And it’s not a polite request.” StarChild sighed and changed back into his human form. “Alright alright you can come with me. But I want you to be a good boy and not be rude~” Gene growled while Vinnie giggled behind him. “Let’s just go already.” In a burst of flames they both disappeared. 

* * *

Back in San Diego, Paul led Gene to where he hoped Mötley Crüe’s tour bus was still parked. It was there alright, and loaded with people. Music was blasting so loudly from the open door, Paul was surprised the police hadn’t been called yet. He moved to climb the stairs inside but Gene stopped him. “I’m going in first.” Paul rolled his eyes. “Will you stop? I said you could come with me. I didn’t say I needed a chaperone.” He tried his best to look straight ahead as he went inside. He _really_ didn’t need to see random people fucking and doing whatever else. He did spot Nikki towards that back, but he was a little busy with his face buried between a woman’s legs. Paul shook his head. “This was a mistake. Let’s go.” He jumped when someone’s had grabbed his wrist. It was Tommy. “Heeeeey Prince Hottie…didn’t think we’d be seein’ ya again so soon~!” 

“I came here to see Nikki..but he’s clearly occupied so I’ll be going.” 

“What’s your hurry? Why don’t you stay an’ have some fun with us~?” 

Gene grabbed Tommy’s hand and forced it to release Paul’s wrist. “What part of ‘no’ do you not understand?” 

“And who are you? His daddy? Pretty sure he’s old enough to make his own decisions.” 

_“I will break you in two..” _

“Both of you _please!_ Tommy..I’m not staying. Please tell Nikki that I need to see him whenever he’s not..doing whatever he’s doing.” He left with Gene following close behind him. “_That’s_ who you wanted to go to for help? I worry about you sometimes.” Paul shot him a glare. “I know what I’m doing. Why can’t you trust me?” 

“Princess?” Paul turned to see Nikki stepping off the bus with an awkward smile on his face. “Hey uh..sorry you saw that. When you party as hard as we do things just get crazy~” 

“So I noticed.” 

“Uh..Tommy said you wanted to talk to me. What’s got my Princess so frantic~?” Paul exhaled the breath he was holding. “I’m..hoping you can help me. Since you originated yourselves here in California you must know this place better than we do.”

“Not to brag but we know it backwards and forewards.”

“Then you must know of some of its..darker places.” 

“Heh. We’ve gotten around.” 

“I’m..trying to find someone. Maybe you know him? Tan skin..pretty tall..has long curly hair that covers his face..?”

“Curly hair huh? Looks like he’s got a mop on his head? Sounds like Slash.”

“Who’s that?” 

“Cool guy. Plays a wicked guitar~ Met him in L.A. a few months back. Had a whole group of guys with him. They were fun to drink with~”

“How many..other guys..?”

“I dunno..four..?” 

Paul and Gene looked at each other. They were definitely on the right track. Their looks made Nikki raise an eyebrow. “What’s..goin’ on? Is there some kinda trouble?” Paul took his hand and squeezed it. “Truthfully..there just might be. Can you take us to see this..Slash?” 

“Sure I can. I like trouble~” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flames of confrontation are stoked when Nikki introduces Paul and Gene to Slash.

With Nikki as a guide Gene transported them to one of the most popular nightclubs in West Hollywood. The Whisky a Go Go. Looking up at the sign Nikki sighed wistfully. “Boy have I fuckin’ missed the Whisky~ Haven’t been back here since our first performance in ‘82~” He wrapped his arm around Paul’s shoulders. “C’mon Princess..lemme show ya my special place~” Gene rolled his eyes as he followed. 

The club was more crowded than usual because of the weekend, but finding Slash’s familiar mop of hair was never difficult. Nikki patted him on the back and sat next to him. “Ey, Slash! Long time!” 

“Nikki? Shit, how long _has_ it been? A year?” 

“Pretty close!” 

“Well good to see ya~ Been tourin’?” 

“Yeah..but tonight I’m tryin’ to show my Princess here a good time~” He grabbed Paul by the waist and pulled him close. “Say hello, Princess~” Paul hesitated before waving and plastering on a smile. He hated the fact that he couldn’t see Slash’s eyes. He had no idea if he recognized him or not. But then Slash smirked, and Paul knew that their cover was already blown. He glanced fearfully at Gene who stood silently behind Slash with fire burning in his eyes. 

_‘Just say the word and I obliterate him now.’  
_

_‘No, Demon! Not with all these humans around!’  
_

_‘What does it matter now? You **know** he’s the one who did it!’  
_

_ **‘NO!!’ ** _

“Stay right where you are, big man~” 

Gene froze when he felt the barrel of a gun being pressed into his back. Slash discreetly pulled out his own gun and pointed it at Paul and Nikki. “Let’s all go outside, huh? Don’t want anybody gettin’ hurt after all.” Nikki stared at his former friend confused. “What the fuck, dude?” 

“Nothin’ personal, man. Just fulfillin’ a contract.” 

“Enough, baby..” The voice behind Gene said, nudging his gun barrel forward. “Outside. NOW.”

* * *

Behind the club Gene, Nikki and Paul were faced with Slash and his red headed companion’s guns aimed straight at their faces. Nikki shook his head. “Look dude, you don’t have to do this..”

“Oh, but we do~” the red head replied. Nikki shot him a hard glare. “Was I talkin’ to you, Bitch Tits?” That earned a gun barrel shoved into his throat. “You won’t be talkin’ soon, Pencil Dick.” 

“Axl. Focus.” 

“Baby, did you even hear what he–?” 

Seeing an opportunity, Gene breathed his fire directly at them. He then grabbed Nikki and Paul and transported them up to the Whisky’s roof. Paul clung to Nikki in an absolute panic. “G-Gods…I thought..we were going to die..!” 

“Bet you're happy I came now aren't you?.” Gene said, looking down with a wicked grin. “I’m gonna enjoy watching them burn~” Unfortunately for him his joy was all too short lived when his fire was completely extinguished a few moments later, and not by any normal means. Their assailants’ rescuer walked forward calmly, healing their injuries with a form of magic unknown to him. He couldn’t see their face either. Their head was completely covered. The one named Axl was absolutely livid. “Son of a bitch!! You didn’t tell us those assholes had freaky powers like you!!”

_“A small oversight. But as I told you before I will not allow anything to happen to you until you have completed your task.” _

“Yeah, well you better. Let’s get outta here. Somebody called the cops.” 

In seconds they all disappeared in a plume of black smoke. Gene frowned. “The three of us can’t go on alone anymore. A dark power is behind all this.” He grabbed Paul’s hand. “We need to go back and tell the others.” Paul still held on tightly to Nikki’s sleeve. “I don’t want to leave him..” Nikki rubbed his hand. “Go on, Princess. Nothin’ else is gonna happen here with the cops around. I gotta get back and warn the others anyway. The bastards might be after them too.” 

“B-be safe then..” 

“You too, babe~” 

Paul blew Nikki a kiss as they reluctantly went their separate ways, but back in Brussels another Assassin already had his target in sight and was ready to fire.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though Paul and Gene have escaped their pursuers for now, the rest of KISS isn’t so lucky..

“I don’t need your ‘magic’. I _never_ miss.” 

_“Your targets are not normal humans. You will need my spells on your bullets. Trust me~” _

Duff scoffed to himself, spitting out his spent cigarette while he watched his targets through his scope. “Normal or not, if I nail it through the head it’s gonna die.” Luckily both the targets were currently in the same hotel room. That made things easier. Izzy and Steven had gone inside only a short time ago, so it wouldn’t be long before they struck. He watched closely as Steven easily deceived his way inside, then he and Izzy went in for the kill. They couldn’t use their guns of course. Who made silencers for revolvers after all? Due to this the targets couldn’t be taken out right away, and fuck if they weren’t putting up one hell of a fight. With the added advantage of having weird ass magic like their mysterious benefactor. “Fuck this shit.” he said, aiming for the smaller target first and firing. 

“ERIC!!” 

Eric didn’t even have time to react before Vinnie was in front of him and being struck by something, knocking them both onto the floor. Always prepared, Izzy took out his knife and opened it, preparing to cut Eric’s throat. “One down..one to go..” 

“Izzy, we gotta go!” 

“I’m not done yet.” He was suddenly pulled back by Steven grabbing his shoulder. “C’mon! There’s a little brat crying next door and that’s bound to alert someone! Let’s go!!” After staring straight into Eric’s fear filled eyes for a few seconds, Izzy grunted in annoyance and followed his partner out the door. Eric struggled to keep himself from panicking when he realized Vinnie wasn’t moving. “V-Vinnie..?” 

No answer. 

“Vinnie..please wake up..please..?” 

No movement. 

**“VINNIE!?” **

Duff continued to watch through his scope, irritated that he couldn’t get a clear shot at the remaining target’s head. “Of all the shitty ass luck!!” As he lit another cigarette, Izzy and Steven joined him. “What the fuck happened?” Izzy scoffed and lit his own cigarette. “Stevie pussed out.” 

“I did not! It was gettin’ too hot for us in there and I made a judgment call!”

“Speakin’ of too hot..” 

The Assassins watched as chaotic flames burst through all of the windows of the targets’ room. “Looks like you made a good call after all, Stevie.” Duff picked up his rifle and placed it back in its case. “Time for us to make tracks.” 

**"TREASURE!!!!!!"**

Paul shielded Eric from the flames as Gene roared in despair, holding his husband’s unconscious body with tears streaming down his face. Now in his Unleashed Demon form the flames rose even higher, consuming everything around them. 

“DEMON, STOP!!” Paul yelled, holding a trebling Eric close to him. “YOU’RE GOING TO DESTROY THIS PLACE!!” 

**"DO YOU THINK I CARE?! I WILL MAKE THAT HUMAN FILTH PAY FOR WHAT THEY HAVE DONE!! THEY WILL BURN!!!!"**

“BUT AYESHA IS STILL IN THE OTHER ROOM!! DO YOU WANT TO KILL HER TOO?!” 

The loud cries of his precious daughter echoed in Demon’s ears. How? How had he forgotten? His flames died down slowly as he regained his composure. He gathered Vinnie’s body in his arms and headed for the door. “We are returning to KISSteria.” Paul nodded, helped Eric to his feet and followed. In the next room, Ayesha started screaming as Paul picked her up. Demon narrowed his eyes. “She’s never done that before. She knows something’s not right.” Paul closed his eyes and started to glow brightly, changing back into his normal form. “Gods, she’s right. That dark energy you saw earlier tonight is growing in Vinneketh’s body. If it’s not stopped it will consume him!” Fox covered his face with his hands. “That bullet was meant for me..he saved me..if he dies…I..” 

“He won’t.” StarChild reassured him. “Vinneketh’s magic has always been stronger than all of ours combined. We won’t lose him so quickly. Still, he must be taken to the Sisterhood right away. They may know what can be done. And I will contact his Master.” Nodding, Demon raised his flames once more, transporting them back to KISSteria. After placing Ayesha back in her crib, Demon went off to the Sisterhood’s Temple while StarChild and Fox went to the Lower Star Chamber. 

“StarChild…what’s going on..?” 

“I wish I knew. I don’t understand who would want us dead. We have done nothing to make enemies.” 

“What about your..friend..?” 

“Nikki? I…I don’t know…” 

Fox frowned. He never liked those words. Especially in a situation like this. “I think you two need to have a serious talk.” 

“I..I think you’re right..” 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the Assassins regroup, Paul attempts to get answers from Nikki.

_“You’ve done so well~” _

“That’s bullshit.” Axl draped himself across Slash’s lap with a scowl on his face. “The targets got away.” 

_“Not **all** of them~” _

“Well maybe I’d be more satisfied if **I** blew someone away!”

_“Your lover is pleased. Is that not enough for you~?” _

Axl sighed, looking up at his boyfriend with a softened expression. “Are you really happy, baby?” Slash replied with a kiss. “Just got off the phone with Duff. With their guitarist out of the way KISS’s tour is gonna take a fuckin’ nosedive. I couldn’t be happier~” 

_“I told you I would give you what you wanted. I never go back on my word~”_ M’s eyes flashed red beneath his hood. _“Now..the one called Paul Stanley will be your next target. You will have the violence that you crave when the Anarkians come to you~”_ A sadistic smile spread across Axl’s face. “**That’s** what I wanna hear~ We use the pretty one as bait..and they won’t even see it comin’~” 

_“I will fetch the others, then we can begin~”_

* * *

Back in KISSteria, Master Radames had arrived from Sphynxia to join Demon at the Sisterhood’s Temple. “I came as soon as I possibly could..” he said, distress evident in his voice. “Please tell me what has happened.” Demon growled, running his fingers through Vinneketh’s hair. “It was an assassination attempt. The Sisters have informed me that some form of black magic was used as the weapon. Magic they have rarely dealt with. He’s fighting it as hard as he can.” Radames grimaced. “The Gods’ magic is sufficient protection now but it will eventually weaken. We must find a solution before this happens.” Red Lotus then entered the Chamber with five other Sisters following close behind. “Welcome, Master Radames I am glad you are here. Your assistance will indeed be invaluable. We have discovered the source of the magic that has poisoned poor Vinneketh’s soul. It is different from what he had seen in the past but..we are certain this is the work of Prince Michael of Hanoi.” Radames looked at her with wide eyes. “Hanoi? I thought..that Realm was a myth!” Sister Grey Wolf shook her head. “It is very real. We were there some time ago to offer aid to the Prince. Members of Rhye’s White Court had stumbled upon it as well. We had received a plea for help from the Prince’s lover, but when we attempted to return a powerful barrier had been cast to keep anyone from setting foot there.” She looked around at her fellow Sisters. “We are afraid that what we had feared has finally come to pass. The Prince has become a Dark Fae.” 

**“Can this magic be eliminated?”** Demon asked impatiently. He cared little for anything else save for the welfare of his precious Treasure. Red Lotus placed her hand over the wound in Vinneketh’s chest. “It will take all of our combined power to dispel such wickedness..and it will take time.” Demon looked down at his husband’s face. Then we are not going anywhere until he is safe.” StarChild closed the Chamber door and heaved a heavy sigh. “I guess it’s just you and me for now..” he said to Fox, who was on the verge of tears. “What can we do..?”

“We do what you suggested. I ask Nikki if he knows anything. This..Prince Michael must be working with the assassins. It would explain how a human was able to get to Jendell. I still don’t understand why we are his targets. We’ve never even heard of Hanoi until this very moment. The Crüe must be connected somehow. We have to go back to Earth. I..suppose the tour will have to be postponed indefinitely..but that’s not important right now. Also..I should ask the Elder if she can watch over Ayesha.” 

“Think you could use an extra pair of hands?”

They turned to see Black Dahlia..no..she was just Heather now, leaning against the Chamber hallway entrance. StarChild smiled and hugged her tightly. “It’s so good to see you again~ I thought you were never going to leave your room.” She chuckled softly. “I can only wallow in self pity for so long. Might as well try to shake it off by making myself useful~” Fox patted her shoulder. “We could definitely use your help~” She ruffled their hair. “Then I’ll go let the Elder know about Ayesha and I’ll meet you at the Star Portal~”

* * *

On Earth, Nikki had been staring blankly out of one of the tour bus’s windows when he was startled by a hand on his shoulder. “Fuck!! Tommy don’t do that shit!” 

“But y’looked so lost in thought..and vulnerable! I had to!” 

“Fuck you!” 

Tommy laughed and smacked his shoulder. “C’mon man it was a joke! What’s got you all riled up?” Nikki sighed. “Some serious shit went down at the Whisky.” 

“What? A fight?” 

“More like a guy I _thought_ was my friend pullin’ a fuckin’ gun on me and Princess..”

“……” Tommy gawked in disbelief.

“Yeah..and I’m worried. That’s why we’re stayin’ right here. I want him to find us when he comes back. So Vince needs to stop givin' me shit. He’s got legs. Whatever he wants he can walk to get it.” 

“You’re fuckin’ serious.” 

A knock at the bus’s door made them both jump. “I..I got it.” Nikki opened the door slightly. “Who’s out there?” 

“Nikki? It’s Paul.” 

“Oh, thank fuck..” He opened the door fully to let Paul, Eric and Heather inside. “Glad you’re alright, Princess. I was worried about ya.” 

“Likewise. The assassins haven’t come back?” 

“Nothin’ so far.” 

Tommy held up his hands. “Wait a minute. Back the fuck up. Did you say assassins?” Paul sighed. “It’s a long story..” 

“Well I wanna hear it!” 

“Then Vince and Mick should too.” Nikki went to the back to wake them up. Once they had all sat down (and Vince had stopped complaining), Paul began to explain. About the assassins. About Prince Michael..everything. While he spoke Heather watched the Crüe’s reactions very closely. It was clear that they knew something. When he was done she seized the opportunity. “The looks on your faces says you’re keeping something from us. So why don’t you spill? If my friends are in danger I think they have a right to know.” Vince ran a hand through his hair. “We..never wanted anybody else to get mixed up in our shit.. It’s us that Mike is pissed at.” Paul narrowed his eyes. “What did you do..?” 

“We fucked up in a bad way..wrecked his place.. Raz got hurt really bad..almost died. His parents did die. He was rightfully pissed..and he kicked us out..” Eric covered his mouth. “Do you..even regret what you did..?” 

“‘Course we do! I even tried apologizing but he was too upset! Now he’s got it out for us..” Heather shook her head. “Then you can't just sit on your hands anymore. This is _your_ problem and you have to help us solve it. You have to find a way to make up for what you’ve done.” Paul bit the inside of his cheek. “This has gone far beyond a simple apology. If Prince Michael truly has gone down the Dark Path as Red Lotus said he needs to be brought back first. Then we can work on bridging the gap. The Crüe all nodded in agreement.

“Well, Princess..what’s our first step?” 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Vinneketh fights for his life, he receives help from an unexpected source.

He floated. 

He floated in an endless dark void. 

He opened his eyes to see the giant astral form of Isis floating over him, shielding him with Her wings. 

But something was wrong. 

Her bright light was beginning to fade. The darkness threatening to swallow him was doing the same to Her. 

No! He couldn’t lose Her! She was his last hope! He reached out to Her with pleading, tear filled eyes.

“Isis..please stay strong! I beg you!”

_I WILL NOT LEAVE YOU, CHOSEN VESSEL. WE WILL FIGHT THIS TOGETHER. YOU MUST STAY WITH ME. STAY IN THE LIGHT._

“I will try..but it is so difficult.. Beloved.. My dearest Jewel..I cannot..” 

_ **DON’T TRY TO FIGHT~ JUST GIVE IN~** _

“Who said that?!” 

The darkness surrounding him twisted and warped, taking the form of a grotesque figure. Its skin was deathly white. Its eyes were little more than dark holes. It reached out to him, with dark energy dripping from its clawed fingers like poison. Vinneketh shrank back in horror. 

“What are you?! How are you in my mind?!” 

Isis crossed Her wings in front of him.

_THE ONE WHO HAS FALLEN TO THE DARK POWER. HE MUST BE BROUGHT BACK TO THE LIGHT._

The creature hissed at Her. 

_ **SILENCE!! YOU KNOW NOTHING OF MY PAIN!!** _

_I KNOW MUCH MORE THAN YOU BELIEVE. IT IS NOT TOO LATE. LET US HELP YOU~ _

Vinneketh watched their interaction with confusion. Why would Isis want to _help_ this creature? What did She know of it?

_YOUR ROSE MAY BLOOM AGAIN IF YOU EMBRACE THE LIGHT ONCE MORE~_

Vinneketh felt the dark energy around them start to weaken. The blackness in the creature’s eyes slowly bled away to reveal beautiful pupils of crystal blue. Were Isis’ words actually getting through? 

_“Aiutu!!” _

A blinding light enveloped them, making the creature howl in pain and shield its eyes. Its lifeless white skin cracked like porcelain and fell off in pieces, revealing smooth flesh underneath. The small being of light hovered in front of Vinneketh and spread its arms out.

_“Don’t hurt my Aiutu! Go away!!” _

That voice. That **name!** “M-merciful Gods…Ayesha..?” 

The being of light gradually took the form of a young girl. She turned to him and hugged him tightly. 

_“Please come back, Aiutu..come back to me and Baba..” _

“Oh, my sweet Jewel..I promise you I will~” 

Isis approached the creature who was no longer a twisted being of darkness, but a man with golden hair and shimmering wings. He looked at himself in bewilderment. 

** _How..? How can this be..?_ **

_NOW DO YOU SEE, GOLDEN ONE? COME BACK TO THE LIGHT. YOU MUST COME BACK~_

The man shed a single tear before vanishing.

Demon’s eyes widened when Vinneketh’s hand tightened in his. “Treasure..? Can you hear me..?” Red Lotus smiled. “It is slow but the dark poison is finally receding. I believe someone may be assisting him~” 

Alone in his dark room, M sat up in his bed and wiped at his wet eyes. Tears? He hadn’t cried in such a long time. He remembered a light in his dream. A bright, warm light. And someone pleading with him to return to it. A woman? With wings? What did it mean?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather doesn’t need her magic to foresee an incoming drama storm. Meanwhile the Assassins close in on their next target.

Heather was returning to the tour bus from an evening walk when she spotted Nikki and Paul leaning against the side. Standing _very_ close to each other. As much as she didn’t want to eavesdrop, her curiosity was dying to be sated. Besides this whole ‘situation’ with them had been concerning her since the beginning. There was nothing wrong with wanting to be sure her closest friend was safe. She leaned against the other side of the bus, definitely feeling a lot more concerned than curious. 

“When were you going to tell me about Hanoi?” 

“How was I supposed to bring _that_ up in casual conversation? ‘Hey Princess you’re amazing in bed. Oh by the way we fuckin’ wrecked a place once and killed innocent people.’ Yeah, that’s a real ice breaker.” 

“Okay..point taken. But still..” 

“Does this mean we’re done?” 

“No..I said I was going to help you and I will. I just wish you had been honest with me..” 

“And what would you have done if I told you?” 

“……”

“That’s what I thought.” 

“I..need some time, Nikki. This…this is a lot to take in. I think..I want to be left alone for a while..” 

“Don’t take too long alright? We’re gonna head to our hotel soon cause we’re just a big fuckin’ target here if those assassins come back.” 

“I’ll only be a few minutes.” 

When Nikki went inside, Heather went around to the other side of the bus, hopefully making it look like she had just come back from her walk. Hopefully. She put on a smile and waved. “Hey Paul! Didn’t expect to find you out here!” When he didn’t answer her concern settled back in fast. “Paul? What’s going on?” She knew that look he was giving her. She hoped she had tissues handy in her purse. “Heather..am I crazy for still caring about him..?” 

“What? Of course not! What he did was terrible, yes but..at least he’s finally willing to own up to it. That’s something right?” 

“I suppose..” 

“You suppose what? Is there something else going on?”

“I..I think I love him..” 

“Yeah? And how are you going to break that news to Ace?” 

Paul buried his face in his hands. “I don’t know.. My dreams keep telling me they’re both meant to be in my life..”

“Wait. You’ve had premonitions about this?”

“I’ve been having them for a while now..ever since I saw Nikki again. I thought it was just my loneliness..but there’s something more to it. I’m just not sure if Ace will understand.” 

“The answer to that should be obvious. You know Ace doesn’t like him.” 

“I know. That’s why I have no idea what to do. If they won’t talk to each other..there’s nothing I _can_ do.”

“Boy oh boy you’ve got quite a hurricane for a love life don’t you~?”

“Seems that way~” 

“Paul..I can’t really speak for Nikki or for Ace because I don’t know them as well as I know you. All I really care about is _you_ not getting hurt. This whole thing is going to get a lot worse before it gets better so maybe you should just hold off on it for now until the major problem is resolved. If it’s all a part of your premonitions I have no doubt that they will sort themselves out when you need them to. They usually do~ Hey..what’s flashing in your jacket?” 

“What? Oh!” He took the communicator Tomaziel had given him out of his pocket. “Ace’s Aide gave this to me the last time I went to Jendell. Maybe he has news!” Activating it produced a holographic projection. “Hello Tomaziel, I’ve been waiting to hear from you! How is Ace?” 

_“Greetings, Prince StarChild! I’m excited to inform you that His Majesty is awake and has been asking for you! Are you available to come to Jendell now?” _

“Yes..yes absolutely! I’ll be there as soon as possible!” 

_“Then I look forward to seeing you again~ The communicator should be able to create a portal for you~”_

He held the communicator close to his chest. “I can’t believe it..he’s really alright~ I must go right away~” Heather patted his shoulder. “That’s really great to hear~ Do you want me to come with you?” 

“Thank you but I think it’s best that I go on my own this time. He and I have a lot of things to talk about. Will you let Eric know where I’ve gone?” 

“Ohh..alright. But be careful?”

“I will, Sister Worrywart~” 

“Get out of here before I smack you~” 

Activating the portal, Paul looked back and waved before stepping through. Heather waved back and went onto the bus to inform the others. 

High above on the roof of a nearby building, eyes were watching. “Well shit. Guess one of us is goin’ galaxy hopping again.” Axl turned to the others and crossed his arms. “Who wants to volunteer?” Steven raised his hand right away. “C’mon Axl..you know I’m the best at taking hostages. I’ll bring ‘im back in one piece.” With a wave of his hand, M created another portal. 

_“I will accompany him to ensure his safety. Come..we have a falling star to capture~”_


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> StarChild decides to open up to Ace, but is still afraid how he will react.

Jendell’s Palace was more alive with activity than StarChild had seen in a long time. They were all overjoyed at hearing the news of their KIng’s recovery. Tomaziel greeted him with a quick bow and led him through the commotion to the Royal Chamber. “I’m glad you could come so quickly, Prince StarChild. He’s been looking forward to seeing you again, It’s all he’s been talking about since he woke up~” StarChild’s happiness at those words was lessened by a sudden pang of guilt. He was certain he was about to ruin that mood with what he had to say. Still, he thanked the Jendellian Aide for his help and went inside, closing the door behind him. 

Just outside, M stepped through the portal onto the Palace grounds with Steven following close behind. The number of guards he saw already had him concerned. “This place is swamped with people. How’re we gonna get past them all?” M looked completely offended. _“Do you think I’ve come this far to be stopped by something so trivial? Have more faith in my abilities. You will learn to appreciate them all in time.”_ With a few whispered words into the wind, his Sylphian powers turned them both invisible. He grabbed Steven’s hand to guide him into the Palace. _“Mind your feet. You humans are too used to watching them.”_

* * *

“Hey Starshine~” 

“I’ve missed hearing you call me that~” 

StarChild kissed and embrace his dearest Space King tightly. After being without him for so long all of the sadness he felt over missing him just flooded back, sending him into fits of hysterical sobbing. I’m sorry, Acey..I’m so sorry..!!”

“For what, baby?” 

“Listen, please. I need to talk to you. It’s very important.” He climbed into the bed, letting his lover hold him close and stroke his hair. “What’s on your mind?” 

“I’ve been so terrible..so unfaithful.. I have no right to ask you for forgiveness..I can only ask for your understanding for what I have to tell you.” Ace sighed. “If this has to do with Terror I don’t wanna hear it.”

“But you have to..because this affects us too.” 

“If it’s about _us_ then why is _he_ being included?”

“That’s what I need to explain!”

“C’mon Starshine, I just woke up. I don’t need another headache right now..” 

“Then I’ll try to make it brief. Because I need to tell you this. I told you it was important.”

“You always take advantage of me never being able to say no to you~” 

“Of course I do~” He nuzzled and kissed Ace’s cheek, threading their fingers together. “I just want to start off by telling you how much I’ve missed you. Touring just hasn’t been the same without you there. Of course I understand why you needed to come back..but when we lost contact..everything changed. I felt terribly alone. I felt abandoned. Even though none of it was true. I couldn’t stand being with the others since Vinneketh had replaced you. I couldn’t stand seeing him and Demon always together..always being so happy. I left to be alone for a while..and I ended up finding Nikki again. It wasn’t even on purpose. It just happened. My premonitions became stronger after we spent time together. I didn’t just see you in them..I saw him too. Finding him was meant to happen. I’m tied to him..just as I’m tied to you.” 

“So what does it all mean?” 

“I think..it means that I’m meant to have you at my side. Both of you.” 

Ace’s eyes crackled with electricity. “Are you..asking me to _share_ you? With _him?_” 

“This is not for my own benefit, Acey! Those assassins are still out there. They’ve been trying to kill us all! Something terrible is going to happen..and if you two don’t learn how to work together they may actually succeed! Please..trust me. I’m never going to stop loving you. I’m never going to leave you for him. I’m not going to force you to love him. This may not even last for very long. It’s difficult for him. He doesn’t think he needs love. He’s only lying to himself. He’s never had anyone that truly cares for him. He’s placed an impenetrable barrier around his heart..and it hurts to see it. I may not be the answer to all of his problems..but at the very least I can give him a good start.” 

“Seriously? Your premonitions told you all of this?” 

“They did.” 

“This..this is tough for me, baby.. I did have those thoughts in my mind when I saw you an’ him together that first time. Then when I found out you’d been with him before they were a constant thing. I..can’t say I understand any of this stuff. The relationship thing is stretchin’ it too far honestly. That just can’t work if all involved aren’t willing. I can’t put myself in that category. But if..helpin’ him is really that important to you I’d be willin’ to put myself on friendly terms with him.” StarChild smiled and kissed him again. “Thank you, Acey~ Then I’ll keep myself on the same terms with him as well..and we can talk about it more after this is all over~ You should rest now. I think I’ve kept you up long enough.” Ace squeezed his hand. “You’ll come back an’ see me again right?” 

“Of course I will~ Nothing can keep me away~” 

“Then I’ll seeya soon, my Starshine~ Love ya~” 

“I love you too~” 

StarChild turned as he closed the door to Ace’s room, only to find everyone unconscious on the floor. “What in–?!” He began to wobble and his vision started to blur. What was wrong with the air? Why was it so hard to breathe? A strong wind suddenly knocked him off his feet, sending him sliding across the floor into the adjacent wall. Then he was picked up again, bringing him face to face with a pair of burning black eyes. _“You..are such a FOOL, KISSterian. You DISGUST me! You would willingly sacrifice your body and your love to a wretched **ANARKIAN?!** You are just as dirty now..and you will **burn** along with them..” _

Under M’s gaze, the Prince of KISSteria was turned completely to stone.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trap has been baited, now to cast the lure.

**“STARCHILD!!!”**

Vinneketh startled everyone in the Chamber with his awakened shout. Demon held him close to quiet him down. “Hush, Treasure. What about StarChild? Did you see something?” 

“He is in danger!! We must help him!!” 

“We’re not going anywhere until you have fully recovered.” 

_“Demon!!” _

“I will not risk your health in such a way.”

“Then go by yourself! I will join you when I am able. Please, Beloved. He needs you _now._” 

Demon opened his mouth to protest but one look in his husband’s eyes stopped him. “Very well, Treasure. I will go. I owe those assassins for what they’ve done to you anyway. Now they’ve all but ensured my wrath. **They will burn.**” He kissed his husbands hand before disappearing in his flames.

* * *

Back on Earth, collective concern was growing between Nikki, Heather and Eric. “Don’t you think he should’ve come back by now?” Eric asked, looking out his window again. “I do.” Heather agreed. “He knows how important it is that we not stay here very long. I don’t like this at all. Something’s wrong.” Nikki just sat in his seat with his head hanging low and his arms crossed. His leg began to shake from his growing anxiety. “Dammit..not Princess..” 

“Demon’s here!!” 

Eric ran off the bus to welcome him with Heather following. “It’s great to see you! How’s Vin? Is he alright? Are you here to help us? We think Paul’s in trouble! He went to visit Ace and he hasn’t come back! You don’t thi–” Demon settled his hyperactive bandmate with a hand placed on his head. “Relax, little Fox. Yes, Vinneketh is fine. Yes, I’m here to help. And unfortunately yes, Paul is in trouble. Vinneketh sent me here because he had a vision.” Heather frowned. “Did he see anything that can help?” Demon shook his head. “He only told me that he is in danger, and that’s enough for me. We’ll have to figure out the rest on our own.” 

“Or maybe not.” 

Nikki stepped off the bus with an infuriated look on his face. He moved past the others to confront Slash, who was walking up to the bus casually with his hands in his pockets and a cigarette in his mouth. “You got a lot of fuckin’ balls just comin’ here like you haven’t done nothin’. What the fuck do you want?” 

**"YOU!!"**

Demon grabbed Slash by his collar, his eyes burning with rage. **“WHERE IS STARCHILD?! IF DON’T TELL ME I SWEAR TO THE GODS BELOW THAT I WILL MAKE YOUR SUFFER UNTIL YOUR DYING BREATH!!” **Slash barely reacted, even with the brimstone smoke seeping from Demon’s mouth invading his nostrils. “Careful~” A strange noise made Nikki grab Demon’s shoulders and pull him back before a rattlesnake hidden in Slash’s jacket could sink its fangs into him. “If you’re gonna be rude than I’ll just be on my way.” Nikki scoffed. “Just tell us, asshole. Cause I’m pretty sure I couldn’t hold him back if he went for you again.” Slash handed them a white envelope sealed with gold wax. “Congrats. You’re all invited to a special party on Hanoi. And you..” he pointed to Nikki. “..and your Crüe buddies are the guests of honor. So take my advice and RSVP as soon as possible, cause your boyfriend’s in a bit of a fragile state..and the host has no tolerance for being stood up.” Demon snatched the envelope and opened it, finding a photo of StarChild’s terrified face solidified in stone. It quickly melted in his fiery grip. **“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?!” **Slash just held up his hands. “It’s not me you should be askin’. We’re just the hired guns. Our client’s got plans of his own now. Better get a move on~” He turned and walked away as casually as he walked up. Heather was just about to blow her top. The _nerve_ of that guy!! If only she had her powers..she would’ve put a _hell_ of a curse on him!! She turned and glared daggers at Nikki. “This has gone far enough. You’re going. You’re going to save him. And you’re going to make this right.” Demon raised an eyebrow. “Am I missing something?” 

“He and his friends are the ones the assassins are really after! You just got caught in the crossfire! And now they’re using poor StarChild as bait! There’s no doubt in my mind that their ‘client’ is Hanoi’s Prince. He’s gone crazy and he needs to be stopped. I think..I heard Red Lotus say something about the Sisterhood going to Hanoi before and helping them..” Demon nodded. “They did. But they were blocked off from returning by a barrier.” Heather sighed. “The Sisterhood’s magic is good..but Fae magic is far more powerful. We’ll need Sphynxia’s help. Demon why don’t you go with them? Eric can take me back to KISSteria so I can tell the Sisters what’s happening.” Demon set the envelope on fire and cast it aside. **“I’d like to see them stop me.”** Nikki slowly backed away. “I’ll..just go get the others..” Eric’s hand began to shake as he took Heather’s. “Please be careful. I dunno what Vin and I would do if we lost both of you..” Demon patted his head again. “Nobody is going to be lost. Not if I have anything to say about it. We’ll do our best to stall them until you bring help.” Heather smacked his shoulder. “Just make sure you can keep your temper in check until that time comes, Demon Man~” 

“I’ll _try._ That’s the best I can do.”

“Do it for Vin~” 

Demon watched as they disappeared in a flare of orange energy. The Crüe stepped out of the bus, Mick with his guitar, Nikki with his bass, Vince with his microphone and Tommy with his drumsticks tucked under his arm. “I assume you’re ready to go.” Vince nodded. “This shit’s been hangin’ over our heads long enough. It’s time to go end it.” With one last nod Demon transported them all to Hanoi.

M sat upon his throne, looking at his new StarChild statue with wicked glee. _“Not to worry, dear Prince..your precious Anarkian will come for you..then perhaps I will force you to watch me obliterate him~ Ohhh..such sweet suffering~”_ With no small amount of effort, Nicholas managed to slip past his guards and leave the Palace in search of the new arrivals. 

“I’m going to save you, Michael..even if it kills me.” 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M sends out his newest weapons against the Crüe.

Axl was beyond frustrated. He glared at M who sat quietly upon his throne admiring the petrified StarChild. “So where’s that action we were promised huh? I thought you said you never went back on your word!” 

_“Have patience, my friend. They will soon be here to get back what they lost..and that is when you will have them right where you want them~” _

“You gonna protect us then too? Cause Saulie and I don’t feel like being roasted by that Demon freak’s fire again!” 

M’s gaze turned completely cold. He blasted the Assassins with his dark energy. It invaded their bodies, changing them into mindless, corrupted forms of their former selves. _“I grow tired of your incessant whining, human. Now you have no choice but to obey me~ Go. Find your prey. Rip them to shreds!”_ The newly transformed Thralls hissed and melted into the Throne Room’s floor._ “We shall see how good you **truly** are~”_

* * *

Upon their arrival on Hanoi, Vince gripped his microphone tightly. The land still hadn’t completely healed from the destruction they caused, and it hurt to look at. “Stay focused.” Demon said, surveying their surroundings. There was something in the air that smelled unusual. Like pine and fresh earth. Tommy was the first to point it out. “Hey I know that smell! C’mon out, Raz! You don’t hafta hide!” The Dryad appeared in a sudden burst of leaves and flowers. “I never thought I’d see you return here. Then again..I don’t suppose you have much choice.” Demon narrowed his eyes. “Who are you?” 

“I mean you no harm. I am Nicholas. I am..was..very close to Prince Michael. I know what he has done. I know he has tried to hurt you all. But I beg you..spare his life. It’s his obsessive need for revenge that has twisted him into what he is now. If you could only..find some way to drive this darkness from him I’m certain he will listen to reason. D-don’t kill him..please! I cannot bear to lose him like this!” Vince went to him and hugged him. “We’ll try our best, Raz..I promise you. We’ve got other people coming to help us soon. Maybe their magic can fix what’s wrong with Mike.” Nicholas returned the hug without hesitation. “Thank you, Vince. I hoped you would understand.” The rest of the Crüe surrounded the distressed Dryad and embraced him. Tears of happiness streamed down his face. “Thank you..thank you all~” Colorful flowers sprang up from the ground where his tears fell, and he smiled as he watched them grow strong. “I knew it~ The land has been waiting for your return to be revived~ There was only so much I could do alone, but with all of you here..ready to make amends for your misdeeds..it only makes me more powerful~” 

“I hate to interrupt but we’ve got company.” Demon backed up towards them as five black figures approached, stalking them like predators. Once their targets were in sight their red eyes glowed brightly, opening their mouths to reveal long pointed teeth. Mick narrowed his eyes. “What the fuck are they?” Nicholas shook his head. “Humans. Corrupted humans that Michael has turned into Thralls.” Vince snorted. “So he turned those Assassins into his own little pawns. I almost feel sorry for the bastards.” 

**“Hang your sympathy, Blondie..”** Spreading his wings, Demon launched himself into the air to draw the Thralls’ attention. 

**"THEY DESERVE NONE!!"**

He circled the creatures, blasting his fire down upon them. When one of them screeched and ran off he zeroed in on it, swooping down and lifting it off the ground. **“Afraid of fire, are you? You must be the mouthy red-headed one!!”** It hissed and struggled in his grip, trying to swipe at him with its claws. **“You’re not the one in control now!!”** He dropped the creature and watched it crash to the ground. When he made certain it wasn’t moving he flew off. As the remaining creatures surrounded the Crüe Vince nodded to Mick while he kept Nicholas close to him. “Do it, Alien~” Nodding back, Mick quickly created a lighting barrier around them by channeling his power through his guitar. “If y’got something planned you better do it now cause I can’t keep this up forever!!” The Twins nodded to each other. “We got this, old man~” Tommy slammed his drumsticks down hard onto his cymbals. While the creatures were stunned, Nikki sent them flying back with a destructive chord from his bass. When Demon flew in to finish them off Nicholas pulled himself away from Vince. “STOP!! THEY ARE BEATEN!!” Demon snarled. **“Still you show them sympathy after what they have done?!”**

“I do.”

**“You are a fool, Dryad!!”**

“What will more violence solve? They no longer have control of themselves in this state. I suspect if they had not encountered Michael in the first place you would have never crossed paths. Do they deserve death because they were manipulated?” Demon glared at him for a long time. That sounded exactly like something Vinneketh would have said. He conceded moments later, huffing smoke from his nostrils and crossing his arms. “Very well, Dryad. I do this _only_ as a favor to you. Take us to this Prince of yours.” 

“No need for that..” Vince said. “He’s found us.” 

M floated above them, his dark energy swirling all around him like a shadowy cloak. His smile was anything but cordial.

_“Welcome, Mötley Crüe~ Welcome to your last precious moments of life~” _


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vince decides to take on M alone. (But doesn’t succeed~) Nikki forces himself to face one of his greatest fears.

“What the fuck happened to you, Mike?”

_“Aren’t you proud? This is your handiwork~” _

Vince scowled. “This isn’t the Mike I remember. He was kind. He was beautiful. He wasn’t a monster.” M grabbed the chains around Vince’s neck and yanked them hard. _“**YOU’RE** the monsters you disgusting Anarkian trash!! **YOU** destroyed my life!! **YOU** left my dearest love for dead!! And now I am going to make you suffer for it!!”_ Nicholas took hold of M’s wrist. “Michael please..no more. I beg you to stop. This is not the way it should be. Do you realize how much it hurts me to see you this way? I cannot be with you the way you are now. Let go of your hate, my love..and come back to me.” While M was distracted with a kiss, Vince turned to the others. “Get outta here. Raz and I got this. Take ‘em to the Palace, Demon Man.” The rest of the Crüe hesitated. “No way, dude! Are you crazy?!” Tommy was pissed. What the hell was he thinking?!

“This is between him and me. Now get the fuck outta here!” 

Tommy refused to move. “You’re not doin’ this without backup! Demon Man you take Mick and Nikki to the Palace. I’m stayin’ here!” Before the others could object Demon grabbed them and they disappeared in his flames. Vince glared at Tommy. “You stubborn little shit.” 

“Takes one to know one~” 

“Michael? Michael!!” 

M stood frozen. Nicholas tried desperately to call him back but to no avail. Dark energy burst forth from him, causing them all to fly back. It wrapped itself around M’s body, transforming him into a horrific shadow creature with glowing red eyes. The voice he spoke with was no longer his own. **_“I WILL NOT LET YOU WIN. I WILL HAVE MY VENGEANCE!!”_** Nicholas was frozen with fear. “No…he’s gone..”

* * *

At the Palace, Demon transformed and went in first, the guards scattering in a panic from his flames. “I will take care of them! Find StarChild!” Mick grabbed Nikki’s hand. “Gotta be the throne room. Let’s go, kid.” As they searched, Nikki blasted the attacking guards back with his bass while Mick incapacitated them with his lightning. At the end of a long hallway was a pair of gigantic golden doors. Finally! Nikki obliterated the doors, and Mick sealed the doorway with a lightning barrier as soon as they were inside. “Go on, kid. I gotta stay here and keep ‘em out. This works a lot better at short range.”

“But what about–?”

“Shut up and go! I’ll be fine!” 

Nikki turned and approached the Throne silently. The solidified form of StarChild was displayed like a trophy beside it. Finally seeing that frightened look in person wracked his heart with pain. This was his fault. All his fault. On the verge of tears he reached out and touched StarChild’s stone face. “I’m sorry, Princess..I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have let you stay involved in this. I swear I’ll find some way to bring you back.” He didn’t bother trying to move the statue. He didn’t want to risk anything breaking off. He sank to the floor and began to weep.

“I can’t lose you this way, Princess..I love you..I fuckin’ love you too..I do.”

* * *

Inside the Sisterhood’s Temple, Heather finished relaying all she learned to Red Lotus. The High Priestess tightened her grip on her staff. “If Demon has taken the Mötley Crüe to Hanoi then it must mean that the barrier is down. Heather, please inform Sisters Grey Wolf, Yellow Raven, Blue Daisy, Purple Hawk and Black Rose to prepare for departure. Time is of the essence.” Heather bowed quickly and left for the Sisters’ Chambers. Fox looked up from where he stood with Radames at Vinneketh’s bedside. “I’ll be happy when this is finally over..” He gently squeezed his friend’s hand. “..then you can recover properly without all of this hanging over you.” Vinneketh smiled. “With such fine care I have no doubt that I will be back to normal in no time~” 

“Vinneketh!!” 

The Elder burst through the Temple doors holding..something that was glowing very brightly. Vinneketh sat up with some assistance from Fox. “Elder? What is happening?” 

“It’s Ayesha! A few moments ago she started crying..and then she was glowing! I have never seen anything like this before!” As Vinneketh took his daughter into his arms she began to glow even brighter. “This..must be the work of the Gods!” Radames said, shielding his eyes from the blinding light.

_IT IS INDEED, HIGH PRIEST. _The words of Isis echoed from the light._ I COME TO YOU WITH A BLESSING~_

Vinneketh was relieved at the familiar voice. “Isis..you honor me, my Goddess~ What must I do?” 

_IT IS YOUR CHILD, CHOSEN VESSEL~ SHE IS THE CATALYST FOR THE BREAKING OF THE DARK CURSE._

“S-she is..?” Vinneketh was brought back to the events inside his subconscious. The creature that threatened to end his life. The light that took the shape of a girl.._his_ little girl..then drove the creature back and gave it human form once more. “Merciful Gods..it is true..” When the light finally faded he was no longer holding a baby in his arms, but a toddler of 3 years. She smiled at him and hugged him just like she had in his mind. “Aiutu…Aiutu~!” 

“Dearest Jewel..Baba will be so surprised to see how you have grown~” 

_GO, MY VESSEL. I WILL AID YOU WHEN YOU CALL~_

Fox’s anxiety was shooting through the roof. How could these ‘Gods’ ask this of him? He hadn’t even fully recovered yet! “Does..this mean you’re going with the Sisters..?” 

Vinneketh nodded, holding Ayesha tightly in his arms. “Our duty is clear. It is as Isis said. ‘He must be brought back to the Light.’”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace hopes to tip the balance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Razzle~ Happy birthday, baby..we love you and miss you dearly~

Ace looked out at all of his Palace guards and servants passed out on the floor, his eyes sparking with electricity. Who _dared_ to do such a thing to his people?! He spotted Tomaziel near the stairs who was just starting to come to. “Y-your Majesty..?” 

“I’m here. Do you remember what happened?” 

“I-it all happened so quickly.. There was this..terrible looking creature with black eyes..it put..some kind of spell on everyone..” Turning his head, he saw the communicator he’d given to StarChild lying mere feet away from the King’s bedroom door. “Prince StarChild..! I think..the creature may have taken him..!”

“WHAT?!” 

“G-go..Your Majesty..I will be alright. I’ll..see to the safety of the Palace..” Ace squeezed his hand tightly. “Don’t do too much at once you hear me? I will return as soon as I can. I have to go to KISSteria and ask if they know anything.” After helping his Aide to his feet he disappeared in a bolt of lightning. Upon his arrival at KISSteria’s Palace, the Elder greeted him. “It is good to see you well again, young SpaceMan. Your timing is impeccable.” 

“Thank you, Elder. What’s been happening? I heard..that Starshine may be in trouble.” The Elder sighed and looked down at the floor. “Unfortunately it is true. Red Lotus is taking a group of her Sisters and Vinneketh with her to Hanoi to get him back. Demon is already there with the Mötley Crüe.” Ace frowned. “Then I’m going with them.” 

“Please. Please save my son..” 

“I give you my word.” 

At the Temple, the Sisters had gathered and were ready to depart. Vinneketh stood beside Red Lotus holding Ayesha, and Fox stubbornly stood beside him, insisting on going to make sure Vinneketh did not over exert himself. Heather looked on longingly. She felt so useless it made her sick. All she could do now was pray that they all made it back safely. She was the first to notice Ace’s entrance. “You’re alright!!” 

“News of me being close to death was greatly exaggerated~” 

“ACE!!” 

Ace laughed as he was nearly knocked to the floor by Fox. “Well hey, Foxy I missed you too!” 

“Are you coming with us~?”

“Damn right I am. Starshine needs me.” 

“Then let’s go save him together~”

* * *

Back on Hanoi, M was spiraling further and further into his own madness. Though Tommy tried hard to draw him away the sole target of his rage was Vince. **_“YOU CANNOT AVOID ME FOREVER!!”_** He growled as he was blown back again by shockwaves from Vince’s powerful vocalizations. “You can attack me all you want, Mike but I’m not gonna fight you!!” This only enraged M further. He formed long spikes from his dark energy and hurled them at Vince. Only one managed to catch him off guard and stab him in the shoulder, pinning him to a nearby tree. M’s maniacal laughter shook the ground. **_“NOWHERE TO RUN NOW, ANARKIAN~ I’VE GOT YOU~”_** He stopped when the tree’s branches came to life and formed a protective wall in front of Vince.**_ “WHAT ARE YOU DOING, NICHOLAS?!” _**

“Stopping you!!” 

** _“YOU DEFEND THE ONE WHO NEARLY KILLED YOU?!” _ **

The Dryad stood in front of the barrier he’d create and held out his arms. “Please, Michael..if you truly love me you will listen! Look at what your obsession has done to you! This is not who you are! We can still be happy together if you will only let go of your hate! RELEASE THEM!!” 

_ **"NEVER!!!"** _

While he swiped at the barrier with his claws, Tommy came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his neck. “Listen to Raz, dammit..you’re not..a fuckin’ psychopath..!!”

_ **"TAKE YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF ME!!!"** _

With tears in his eyes, Nicholas summoned roots to burst forth from the ground and wrap themselves around M’s legs. “Not this time, my love..not this time..” M’s eyes blazed with anger. **_“HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME?! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE?! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!!!”_** M’s dark energy flared, coiling tightly around Nicholas and Tommy’s necks.

_ **"YOU CANNOT STOP ME!!!"** _

Bolts of lightning struck M’s legs, then another struck him right in the chest. He shrieked and recoiled, dropping Nicholas and Tommy to the ground. As Ace floated above, his eyes glowing blue, the sky darkened and rumbled with thunder. “That’s enough outta you, crazy.” M clutched his chest and hissed. **_“C-curse you…Jendellian…”_** Ace didn’t bother replying. He grabbed M’s face and electrified him, knocking him out cold. Red Lotus appeared with the others moments later, and the other Sisters immediately went to work tending to the wounded. The High Priestess went to Nicholas and helped him to stand.

“Our sincerest apologies for being late~” 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle continues from within.

When M awoke he couldn’t move. There were faces all around him. A small part of him knew these women. The Sisters. They looked upon him with sympathy. He despised it. He wanted to lash out but he couldn’t. His powers had been nullified. A barrier? Red Lotus leaned over him. “Yes. You are being restrained. We regret that it has come to this. The humans you cursed have already been restored. Their memories have been erased and they have been sent back to Earth. Your time is over, Black Beast. We will break your hold on this innocent soul.” M’s black eyes smoldered with dark energy. **_“Foolish Witches. I will never let you have him. He is mine to do with as I please!!” _**

“Not for much longer.” 

Vinneketh and Nicholas stood at the foot of the bed with Ayesha, who looked at him as if she knew him. He’d seen that girl before! He hissed at her, but she continued to look on fearlessly. **_“Keep that child away from me!!”_** Vinneketh only moved closer. “So you do remember her. You remember when you invaded my body. When she cast you out. Now it is your turn.” Glowing brightly, he handed Ayesha to Nicholas. “Go, my Jewel. Do what you were meant to do…” He held out his hand for Demon to take. “Your Aiutu and Baba will be right here when you return~” Ayesha smiled and held onto the Dryad’s neck as they disappeared in the light. The corruption ran so deep within, the darkness seemed endless. Nicholas wanted so much to cry for his love. But not now. Not when there was a job to be done. “Alright, little pixie..where to?” She began to glow as she pointed the way. “He’s there!” Indeed he was. Pale. Lifeless. Trapped within what looked like a spider’s web formed from dark energy. 

“MICHAEL!!” 

He set Ayesha down and ran to him, trying desperately to pull his love away from the web, but every time he pulled more tendrils would wrap around Michael’s body, biting deeply into his flesh. Ayesha grabbed onto his leg and shook her head. She knew there was no use. He sighed and let go. “What do we do, pixie? How can we free him?” 

_THAT IS WHAT I AM HERE FOR~_

Ayesha stepped back and closed her eyes. The astral form of Isis slowly took shape from her shining aura, taking Nicholas completely by surprise. “W-who are you?!” 

_I AM ISIS. THIS CHILD CARRIED MY SPIRIT HERE TO ASSIST YOU~ _She picked up Ayesha and held her close. _YOU MUST WAIT FOR YOUR CHANCE, YOUNG DRYAD. YOU WILL BE NEEDED~ _

Just as he started to protest the web began to shake. A gigantic spider-like creature crawled down from the darkness, its many eyes burning red. It let out a deep threatening hiss. **_“I DO NOT KNOW WHO YOU ARE..BUT I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET YOUR TRESPASS.”_**

_NO, BEAST. YOU WILL RELEASE YOUR PRISONER AND YOU WILL BE BANISHED!_

Red Lotus and the other Sisters appeared beside Isis, aiming their staffs. Ayesha held out her own hands, floating in front of Isis as She followed suit.

_NOW BEGONE!!!_

Multiple colored beams slammed into the creature causing shriek out in pain. It tried to fight back, firing back beams of its own from its eyes, but they had no effect. When the web started to weaken, Nicholas saw his chance. He ran past the distracted creature and pulled Michael’s body away. “You..have lost your anchor to this world, Beast..the body of my love will no longer be your puppet..” Without a host, the creature began to disintegrate. Soon it was nothing but dust. Sister Grey Wolf quickly collected the dust in a special urn. “It must be sealed and kept away so it can never return.” Red Lotus nodded. “We must take it with us back to KISSteria right away. Our task is finished here~” As they vanished, Isis took Ayesha back into Her arms. Nicholas gathered Michael in his arms and joined Her.

_YOU HAVE DONE SO WELL, LITTLE ONE~ COME..LET US RETURN TO THE LIGHT~_

M gasped, his eyes flying open. The first thing he saw when his eyes focused was his lover’s smiling face. “N-Nicholas..what..is..?” 

“Hush and rest, my love..I’ll explain it all later~” He turned and nodded to Vinneketh who smiled back at him. Ayesha was fast asleep, safely cradled in Demon’s arms. “Thanks a lot, little pixie~” 

In the Throne Room StarChild, finally free from his petrification collapsed right into Nikki’s arms. He had to have himself a laugh. 

“Y’know, Princess..we gotta stop meeting like this~” 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The slow cycle of healing begins..

When StarChild opened his eyes again he was back in his room. In his own bed. Surrounded by the warmth of someone’s arms. He looked up to see Nikki smiling at him. “Welcome back, Princess~” 

“Nikki~” 

Another pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist. “Good morning, Starshine~ The world says hello~” 

“Acey~” 

He reached back to stroke Ace’s hair. “I’m so happy to have you both here with me~” He smiled when Nikki pressed his lips to his forehead. “I..didn’t realize how much of a fuckin’ idiot I’ve been about this whole thing until I saw you there..nothin’ but a statue. That scared the hell outta me. Sometimes..you don’t realize just how much you care for someone until you almost lose them. I’m never gonna be that stupid again, Princess. I wanna be there for you. I wanna protect you. I…I wanna love you..” He pulled Nikki closer, clutching him tightly. “I love you too, Nikki..I know your heart is damaged..but it’s safe with me~” Ace sighed. “So..does this mean you don’t wanna marry me..?” 

“Acey..I don’t think we need marriage to prove our love for each other. Like I told you on Jendell..you never have to worry about losing me. I’ll prove it to you~” He held out his hand as his Star Eye glowed. A small delicate ribbon of purple energy extended from his finger, wrapping itself around their wrists. “You see..it is a String of Fate~ We’re all tied to each other..and that bond can take any form we wish. Perhaps for us..a romantic relationship is not the best thing right now. We can start over together..and see where it takes us~ What do you think?” 

Nikki and Ace looked at each other. “I know I’m not ready to give up on us completely just yet, Starshine.” Ace said, hugging StarChild’s waist tighter. “But..you might be right. With my duties as King I can’t kid myself. I won’t be able to spend as much time with you as I used to anymore. I don’t want you to hurt from missin’ me like you were before. Maybe..you an’ I rushed into this too quickly when we met, hah? Bein’ the stupid rebellious kids we were~ Slowin’ down..might be good.” Nikki chuckled. “Rushing shit seems to be my specialty too huh, Princess~?” Honestly though..meetin’ you was the first time it ever felt real. At that time it was..somethin’ I didn’t wanna feel. So I kept my distance. Then Hanoi happened and well..we all used it as an excuse to ditch to Earth. And you found me there too. I thought I could keep it up. Just keep it casual. Didn’t wanna catch any _actual_ feelings or anything..but fuck me..I did. I’m willing to stay. I’m willing to try and make this work. If I’m gonna be open with someone, it might as well be my Princess~” 

StarChild wiped his eyes. “You’re both wonderful~ I admit..part of me loved seeing you two fight over me..then I realized how much of that stemmed from my insecurities. I was convinced I needed someone to love me to feel important. That mindset was what was holding me back the most. I need to grow on my own. I need to be strong for myself before I can be devoted someone else. Still..I’m glad that you’re both willing to take that journey with me~” 

“Nothin’ can keep me away, Starshine~” 

“Yeah..what he said~” 

“I love you both~ Stay here tonight. I think that would be good for us now~”

The String of Fate slowly dissipated as they all drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..the next chapter will be the last! I hope you've all been enjoying this!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before there can be forgiveness, Vince must prove that he deserves it.

“You ready, love?”

“Yes..I’m ready. Show them in.”

Nicholas nodded and opened the throne room doors, showing Vince, Tommy and Mick inside. M narrowed his eyes. “Not all of you are here. Why?” 

“Nikki brought Prince Hottie back to KISSteria.” Tommy replied. “I'm sure we can grab him later.” M sighed. He was still much too tired to argue. “Very well. You, the Mötley Crüe, stand accused of the willful desecration of the land of Hanoi. You betrayed my friendship. You killed my family. You left my Nicholas for dead. And you fled without ever taking any responsibility for what you had done. What say you? How do you answer to these charges?” Vince stepped forward slowly. “We have no choice but to admit our guilt. But..before judgement is passed..may I be allowed to give an explanation?” M glanced at Nicholas who nodded in return. “You may speak.” 

“I…I never meant for Hanoi to get involved with my feuds. I only..recently discovered that I had family still alive..a cousin. I welcomed him and his friends. Made a home for them on one of Anarkia’s habitable moons. And since then..they’ve been nothing but a bane to my fuckin’ existence. They’re freeloaders! They’ve ruined every opportunity we’ve had to form alliances with other Realms! When you extended an invitation to Hanoi I tried my hardest to keep it a secret. I don’t know how they found out! They followed us here. They started causing trouble! I tried to get them to leave without anything escalating..but I failed. I don’t have any excuses. We’re all to blame as much as those assholes are. At this point I don’t care if we’re punished as long as they are too.” 

M leaned back against his throne to contemplate. Nervous, Nicholas leaned close. “I know there’s little evidence to support his story, but we should at least look into it don’t you think?”

“I suppose. What do you suggest I do?” 

“Let me go back with them. I’ll take some of the soldiers with me. We’ll confront them. We’ll bring them back here to be judged.”

“I don’t want you to get involved, my darling. You’re still–”

“Please don’t. You need to get over your protectiveness of me. At this moment _you’re_ in need of care far more than I. That’s why I’m offering my help. Don’t start taking steps back now, love. We have to move forward~” With a heavy sigh the Fae King conceded. A-alright. Just be careful?” Nicholas smiled and kissed his hand. “I promise ya~” Smiling, M turned back to the Crüe. “I will allow you to return to Anarkia and bring these other perpetrators before me. Nicholas will accompany you along with my Guard. Do this, and I will lessen your sentence.” Vince smirked. “If you throw their asses into the deepest hole this place has it’ll be worth it. You got a deal, Mike.” Nodding, M waved his hand to create a portal. “Don’t betray my trust again, Renegade Prince. My Guard will not be as kind as I am.”

* * *

Vince’s rowdy cousin wasn’t hard to find. He and his friends had all but taken over Anarkia’s Palace. Vince was already seconds away from completely losing it. Mick grabbed his shoulder. “Keep it together, Anarchy. Once the guards have ‘em in chains you’ll be rid of ‘em.” Vince scowled. “I’m trying, old man..I’m fuckin’ trying..” Tommy clutched his drumsticks tightly. “That asshole Stix better not have messed with my drumset. He won’t be alive long enough to be taken prisoner.” Nicholas stepped out of the portal with the Hanoi Guard following close behind. “Shall we go in? I’m sure you’re eager to get them out.”

“More than. Follow me.” Vince said through gritted teeth. As long as he could throttle at least one of them before they were taken away he’d feel better. The inside was a total disaster. Banners and carpets were torn and stained. The floors were littered with all kinds of garbage and womens’ lingerie. Vince’s face was red with absolute rage. He kicked open the throne room’s doors with a strength his bandmates had never seen.

**"STARR, YOU FUCKING BASTARD I'M GONNA MURDER YOU!!!"**

“Well well look what the cat dragged in! Its own shit!!” Michael was sitting on his cousin’s throne with a woman in each arm, both of them moaning and giggling as he fondled them. “Been gone a while, cuz..I bet you’re all dying for some pussy huh? There’s plenty here if you want it~” 

**"GET OFF MY THRONE!!!"**

Michael rolled his eyes. “Geez, lower the fuckin’ decibels will ya? Here I am tryin’ to be gracious and you gotta come in here like a bitch on her period. Well sorry I don’t got any tampons for ya.” Nicholas cringed in disgust. He began to see what Vince was talking about now. “Guards, take him. Search the Palace, find his companions and take them too. I’ve heard enough.” As the Guard approached, the women in Michael’s arms screamed and ran away. “W-what the fuck? Who’re they?! What’s goin’ on here?!” Vince crossed his arms and looked smug. “What’s it look like? You’re gettin’ arrested~” 

“We haven’t done nothin’!!” 

“**BULLSHIT!!** Remember Hanoi, _cuz?_ Remember you bein’ a fucking nuisance and wrecking the entire place just to chase after me? You may have selective memory brought on from brain damage from all the booze and coke you’ve been snorting but let’s see you try to use that as an excuse at your trial~” The rest of the Guard returned to the throne room with Stix, Satchel and Lexxi chained in heavy iron manacles. “Holy fuck, dude did you bang some King’s wife or sister again?” Satchel asked as he was shoved forward. “I warned you about that shit!!” Lexxi was on the verge of tears. “M-Michael..they wouldn’t let me..take my mirror..or my..makeup..!!” Stix just glared at Tommy who flipped him off. “I’m still bigger than you, Tweedle Dum. When I get out I’m gonna find you and snap you in half like the twig you are..” Michael was then chained and taken off the throne. He shot a glare at his cousin as he passed him. “Don’t think this is gonna get rid of me, Barbie. I’m like a bad penny. I always turn up.” Vince sighed. While that was true, he could at least take solace in the fact that they’d also have to pay for what they did. And that was good enough for him. “Hey Razz..think you can make a stop in KISSteria and grab Nikki?” 

“Sure, friend~” He patted Vince’s back. “You’ll be alright. Once Mikey meets.._them_ you’ll have no trouble gettin’ a lighter sentence. Trust me~”

“I hope so. Thanks Razz~” 

After watching the others disappear into the portal back to Hanoi, Nicholas created his own to KISSteria’s Palace.

* * *

“Uncle Razzy..!!” Ayesha ran to Nicholas and hugged his leg. “Hello, Pixie! Where’s ya mum and dad?” 

“Sleeping..” 

“Oh damn..well is there anyone else I can–”

“May I help you?” 

Nicholas turned to see the Elder standing behind him. “S-sorry to barge in uninvited. I…I was lookin’ for Nikki. He’s got important business on Hanoi.” 

“I see. I am glad to hear things are on the mend there. Whenever Prince Michael is feeling well enough, please extend him an invitation to KISSteria. We would be honored to have Hanoi join our Alliance~”

“Thank you, Elder I’ll do that~” 

“Very good~ Now, I believe Nikki is with my son. I will return with him momentarily.” Nicholas sat down on a bench with Ayesha in his lap, weaving his magic to create small flowers to place in her hair. The Elder soon returned with Nikki..and StarChild. “Hey Razz. Guess it’s time huh?” Nicholas nodded slowly. “‘Fraid so, friend. Gotta come with me now.” StarChild tightened his grip on Nikki’s hand. “T-time for what? What is he talking about?” Nikki sighed. “Gotta go back to Hanoi..own up to what I did.” He hugged StarChild as he clung to him and sobbed. “How long will you be gone? When will I see you again?”

“I dunno. Depends on how generous Mike is feeling.” 

“I’ll miss you so much..I love you.” 

“I love you too~” Nikki wiped StarChild’s eyes, kissing him deeply before pulling away. “Just don’t count the days and I’ll be back before you know it. Thank you, Princess..thank you for makin’ me feel again~” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until the next story, babies!! Enjoy! <3


End file.
